Burning
by Santa Cruz Blues
Summary: Haruka is sick in the hospital with an unknown illness, and Michiru keeps a vigil by her side. Will she get worse before she gets better? Knowing Haruka, yes!


Disclaimer: I do not own "Sailor Moon" or any of its characters. That honor lies with the creator of "Sailor Moon".

Burning

"Haruka, please wake up. Please? Hotaru is in her first race in three days. I know you don't want to miss our daughter running, just like you do," Michiru begged of the unconscious form. Her lover, Haruka, lay in a hospital bed, suffering from a high fever. It had been a week since she was admitted to the hospital, and two days since she had lost consciousness.

For the past month Haruka had felt awful. She had suffered from headaches, nausea, and low fevers. But a week and a half ago, the low fever began to increase until one night at three in the morning a distraught Michiru had driven her lover to the hospital. Tears had streamed down her face when she realized she could almost carry her taller partner. Haruka had lost so much weight, she could feel each individual rib.

It had been a long night at the hospital, that first one. So many tests had been done on Haruka's prone body. Even an HIV test, which had come back negative. Michiru could have told them that, but at this point she craved an explanation, anything solid. It was concluded that Haruka had a virus; a basic one, but still potent to the racer's system.

"Did I tell you? Mako-chan got a job at one of the top restaurants in Tokyo. She's the youngest person to ever work there. And even though she's only eighteen, she's quickly working her way up to head chef. We have to go there soon. I hear they have great salads…" Michiru kept talking to Haruka. She hoped that if Haruka could hear a familiar voice, she would wake up sooner.

But three days came and went, and Haruka still lay in the hospital bed, the only company the intermittent beeping of the heart monitor. Michiru was by her side as much as possible, leaving only to return home to shower and spend time with their daughter, who was being watched by Setsuna and Ami. The couple took great care to help Hotaru through this hard time.

Hotaru had visited her papa several times, each time crawling into the narrow bed and napping with her, telling her stories and how much she missed her tall strong papa. She wanted to go running with her again. It was almost as though the ten year old had reverted back to her five year old self.

"Oh, Haruka! I almost forgot, Hotaru won her race and set a new school record! She's taking after you, slowly but surely. Thank goodness she has my fashion sense, though. When she hits her teenage years you better have strong arms to carry all of her shopping bags," Michiru happily told her girlfriend. It had been two weeks since Haruka had been admitted to the hospital. While she would move and groan at times, there was no improvement in the twenty-two year old. "Haruka, please wake up for me? I love you, so much. I miss feeling you in my arms, holding you close as we fall asleep. I miss hearing your low laugh when I point out a cute woman, and your teasing voice in my ear when you ask me if I like her. I miss making love to you, making you feel as loved and desired as I do. Come back to me darling. Come back." She began to cry, tears running streams down her cheeks.

"Michiru-san?" came a voice from the door. Michiru quickly wiped her tears away and turned to face the visitors.

"Ohayo, Usagi-chan, Mamoru-san. Come in," she said to the couple at the door. Usagi and Mamoru came in, carrying a vase of flowers.

"We got these for Haruka-san," Mamoru's soft voice broke through Michiru's sadness.

"Thank you. They're beautiful. I know when she wakes up, she will love them."

Usagi took in Michiru's disheveled appearance: the bags under her eyes, the bony wrists, and wet cheeks.

"Haruka-san will wake up soon, Michiru-san. I know it. And when she does, she'll wonder why you were so harsh on your own body, rather than feeling badly for herself," Usagi said to Michiru. Michiru smiled wistfully.

"I know, Usagi-chan. But I can't leave her. I know she needs me here to wait for her. I can't abandon her," Michiru replied softly, holding Haruka's limp hand. Mamoru walked over to Michiru and squeezed her shoulder.

"Haruka wouldn't want you to do this to yourself, Michiru-san. You should go home, and get some sleep," he instructed, hoping that she would take his advice. Michiru sighed and stood up.

"You're right. I haven't slept normally for weeks. I'm exhausted. And I don't want Haruka to see me looking so badly when she wakes up. Then she'll just worry about me," Michiru said, brightening slightly at the thought of a bed. Usagi and Mamoru smiled, grateful that Michiru was going to go home and get some sleep. "Would you two mind giving me a ride home? I don't feel up to driving right now," Michiru asked the two of them.

"Of course, Michiru-san. Just leave your keys on the dresser by Haruka-san," Usagi told her. Michiru nodded, placed the keys to her BMW sedan by the vase of flowers, and left with Usagi and Mamoru.

Twenty minutes later, she was home. She walked tiredly up the steps to the front door, and opened it. Removing her shoes, she nearly burst into tears when she saw Haruka's house slippers, so unused in the past many days. Walking into the living room, she saw Hotaru on the floor coloring, and Setsuna and Ami on the couch holding hands, talking quietly.

"I'm home," Michiru announced. Ami and Setsuna turned to greet her, and Hotaru jumped up and ran to her mother.

"Michiru-mama! I've missed you so much! How is Haruka-papa? Has she woken up?" Hotaru asked her mother. Michiru smiled tightly at her daughter.

"She hasn't gotten any worse," she said with a false sense of hopefulness.

"Well, that's good, right?" asked a confused Hotaru.

"That's great news," Ami answered for Michiru, who's voice was too choked to answer. Ami and her own lover Setsuna looked anxiously at Michiru.

"Are you going to get some sleep? You look exhausted," Setsuna told her gently.

"Yes. Mamoru-san and Usagi-chan brought me home. I need to get some sleep, eat something, and take a shower," she laughed sadly. "I'm a mess." With that she walked up the stairs to her and Haruka's room, pulled off her slippers and crawled under the covers, falling into a deep dreamless sleep.

In her hospital room, Haruka tossed and turned. Then suddenly she sat upright, her eyes still bright with a fever.

"M-Michiru? Are you here? Where am I?" she asked aloud, looking around. Then the events of the past month hit her, and she laid back down, breathing quickly. She tried to slow down her breathing so she wouldn't hyperventilate and pass out. The only thing she could think was that she had to get home to see Michiru. So her lover would know she was safe and okay. She looked to the bathroom and saw her clothing hanging in a makeshift closet next to the sink. She got up shakily from the bed, and collapsed as she tried to stand up. Her head hit the dresser corner on her way down, and opened up a large gash. She groaned and lost consciousness for a few minutes before waking up again.

Putting a hand to the would to stop the blood flow, she crawled to the bathroom. Resting there for a minute she slowly got to her knees, and then feet, gripping the side of the sink for strength. She turned on the faucet and let the warm water wash her blood off of her hand. Then she grabbed some paper towels, wet them, and wiped the blood from her drying wound on her head.

There was still a slow trickle of blood coming from the gash, but she ignored this in favor of taking off the hospital clothes, and pulling on her now oversized jeans and loose white button down shirt. She went back to the hospital bed and pulled her shoes on while sitting down.

"God, I feel like shit," she muttered. "I have to get home. Michiru must be there. I hope she hasn't worried about me too much." She spotted Michiru's keys and took them. Walking slowly to the door, she opened it and poked her head out. Seeing the hallway was empty save for one man in a wheelchair facing the opposite direction, she left, heading down the hallway towards the parking garage. She knew the hospital well, having visited it many times before due to racing crashes, dehydration, and battles with youmas.

Entering the garage she looked around, trying to find Michiru's car. She finally spotted it and unlocked the doors. As she got in, she was overcome by a terrible pain in her head and was forced to take a moment to recollect herself.

She started the engine and pulled out of the parking spot carefully. Driving forward, she exited the hospital garage and drove slowly but steadily home. Thirty minutes later she arrived there. The lights in the house were out since it was two in the morning. Parking the car she exited the vehicle and felt her legs protest.

"Almost there…don't you dare give out on me now," she told herself. Inside the house, Michiru, who had been sleeping was awoken by her cell phone.

"Hello?" she said sleepily.

"Michiru Kaoih? This is Doctor Amazaki. I regret to inform you that Tenoh-san is gone," said the doctor's worried voice. Michiru gasped and dropped the phone.

"Kaoih-san? Kaoih-san?" she could hear distantly. Tears sprang forth from her eyes. She hung up the phone and turned it off.

"Gone…" Michiru mouthed, unable to speak. _My Haruka is gone…and I wasn't there…oh God, why wasn't I there? I miss her so much already_…Then she broke down, sobbing uncontrollably. Suddenly she heard a sound downstairs. Looking through her door to the stairway, she realized somebody must have broken in downstairs. She had forgotten to lock the door. She transformed into her sailor fuku and quietly descended the stairs. When she got to the base, she could make out a tall stooped figure. She hit the light switch, and took a moment to adjust to the now bright room.

"Haruka?" she asked incredulously. De-transforming, she stood still and gaped at her lover.

"Michiru, I don't feel so good…" and with that Haruka fell to her knees, and would have fallen onto her face had Michiru not run forward to catch her.

"My God Haruka, what are you doing here?" Haruka laughed lightly.

"I live here," she replied. Michiru almost rolled her eyes.

"Idiot," she whispered. "I mean why aren't you in the hospital?" Then Michiru realized what the doctor meant. "Why did you drive in this condition? What if you had crashed?" Michiru asked urgently. Haruka tried to shrug and roll her head, but the pain from the wound was too great. Michiru at last noticed that Haruka was bleeding. "Haruka! What happened to your head? It's bleeding!" Michiru gently examined the gash, and pulled her hand away when Haruka moaned in pain. "Sorry," she murmured, drinking in the sight of her pained, but awake lover.

"Michiru…love you," said Haruka, causing fresh tears to well in Michiru's eyes. "I didn't know where I was when I first woke up, only that I had to see you, so that's why I left. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you," Haruka told her girlfriend.

"Oh Haruka, I'm sorry. I should have been there, I just-" Haruka silenced her with a finger on her lips.

"Don't be sorry, Michiru. You look terrible. If anyone should be sorry, it's me for making you worry so much," Haruka told her. Michiru vehemently shook her head.

"Haruka, neither of us should be sorry. Just, let me take you back to the hospital," Michiru begged Haruka. Haruka was about to protest, but she saw the yearning and worry in Michiru's eyes.

"Okay, Michiru. I'll go back, but only for you." Michiru gently kissed her.

"Let me get Hotaru. I can't leave her alone," Michiru said, helping the light Haruka over to the couch. Michiru ran upstairs to Hotaru's room.

"Princess," she said gently, waking Hotaru up.

"Michiru-mama?" asked the sleepy girl.

"There's a surprise for you downstairs," Michiru said with a smile.

"Really?" Hotaru responded, jumping out of bed and bounding down the steps. She saw her papa sitting on the couch, head clutched in her hands. "Haruka-papa!" she exclaimed, running to the pained figure. Haruka looked up and smiled through the hurt.

"Princess. I've missed you," Haruka whispered, hugging the girl tightly.

"Oh Haruka-papa, I was so worried you wouldn't wake up. Mama cried so much, even before you went to the hospital," Hotaru explained, happily chatting away. Michiru, who had followed Hotaru downstairs blushed. Haruka looked at her.

"No more tears, okay?" she said to Michiru. Michiru nodded.

"Hotaru, we're going to take Haruka-papa to the hospital so they can make sure she's okay, then we'll bring her home again. So let's go," Michiru said, taking charge of the unexpected situation. She helped her wounded lover out the door, this time locking it behind her. Hotaru and Michiru aided Haruka in getting into the front seat, and Hotaru climbed into the back. Michiru looked over at her sweating lover, worried that her fever had returned. She felt her forehead, then looked puzzled as it was lower than normal.

"Haruka, why are you sweating? Has your temperature increased?" Michiru asked, fearing her answer.

"No, love. It just hurts so much, I'm trying not to scream," replied Haruka honestly and hoarsely. Michiru bit her lip, then floored the beemer into reverse, put it into drive and rode the gas hard to the hospital, getting there in ten minutes. By the time they were there, Hotaru was bouncing up and down talking about the fun ride, and Haruka looked frightened.

"You do this to me all the time Haruka. Don't you like it?" Michiru asked, honestly puzzled. Haruka shook her head delicately.

"Not when I'm the passenger," she answered slowly, trying not to vomit. "I think I'm going to be sick." The next minute, she did indeed lean out the door of the car and throw up a string of bile which burned her throat and mouth.

"Oh God Haruka, I'm so sorry, oh sweetheart is there anything I can do?" Michiru asked, feeling awful for having caused her lover to vomit.

"Get a wheelchair, please? I can't walk quite well enough right now to make it into the hospital itself," she replied, gasping for breath and dry heaving.

"Of course love," Michiru replied. "Hotaru, come with me. I'll be back in a minute, Haruka." With that the sea senshi dashed off, with Hotaru gripping her hand and keeping up in stride. She had locked the car before leaving, so she could just help Haruka up and slam the door when she came back with a nurse.

Haruka, though, wasn't so keen on Michiru stepping in her sad excuse for vomit. She managed to shakily get to her legs, and stand up. Her stomach kept clenching and unclenching, forcing her to double over in pain. Eventually, she managed to straighten up her form and stand upright. She carefully stepped over the bile and walked to the back of the car, which is where Michiru, Hotaru, and a nurse pushing a wheelchair found her a minute later.

"Haruka! Why did you move?" Michiru demanded. Haruka gave her a sheepish smile.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time?" she answered, slowly falling into the wheelchair. The nurse shook her head, but couldn't help smiling at her repeat customer.

"Ohayo, Tenoh-san. How have you been?" asked the nurse, being familiar with this particular patient. It was no secret that she had a crush on the tall racer. Michiru hid a smile, as Haruka, half-delusional with a fever, a mind-numbing headache, and upset stomach, tried her best to flirt with the nurse.

"You know, the usual. I won my last race, but because I've been sick and not allowed to leave my room, I haven't accomplished too much lately," Haruka replied. She gave Michiru a pointed look. "I was unconscious for a while, I'm not even sure for how long. All I know is when I woke up I had to go see my Michiru. Then I passed out and smacked my head on the table. I'm such a klutz sometimes. Almost as big a klutz as Usagi-chan, right Michiru?" Michiru's only answer was to hold tightly onto Haruka's shoulder, which she squeezed almost to the point of pain as Haruka nonchalantly recounted her story.

"Haruka, mind what you say. Hotaru is with us, and you don't want to upset her," Michiru chided Haruka, though it was obvious to the wind senshi that Michiru was the one getting upset. Hotaru was looking at all of the machines in the rooms through the hall.

"Sorry love," Haruka told her quietly. The rest of the trip to the hospital room which Haruka had recently vacated was silent. The nurse helped the wounded racer into her bed, and then left to find the doctor on call. "Michiru? Aisheteru." Michiru grasped Haruka's strong hand.

"You too, my heart. You too."

"Haruka-papa, how long do you have to stay in the hospital this time?" Hotaru asked, sitting on Michiru's lap in the chair next to the bed. A very familiar chair to Michiru, who was used to its unforgiving countenance.

"Not long, princess. Now why don't you try to get some sleep in Michiru-mama's lap? I promise we'll be back home soon, then you can sleep in your own bed," Haruka answered. Hotaru curled up as best she could and was soon lulled to sleep by Michiru's stroking of her hair.

"Tenoh-san?" said Dr. Amazaki, walking in holding a chart. "How are you feeling? You gave us all quite a scare when you left your room." He looked at her accusingly. Then his gaze softened when he saw the cut above her temple, and the hand being held by her love. "Really, how are you?"

"I feel very weak, and my head hurts a lot. After I hit it on the table corner I passed out for about ten minutes. Other than that, I feel a lot cooler, almost cold."

"Hmm, it sounds like you may have a concussion. We'll have to monitor that, as well as making sure your fever does not return. But I don't see any reason why you can't leave in the afternoon. We just want to keep you hear until the concussion subsides. Kaoih-san, you're more than welcome to go home with the young one, and come back in a few hours. You all look like you could use some sleep."

"Is it okay if we stay, Dr. Amazaki? Haruka's been unconscious for so long, it's nice to see her eyes," she added blushing. The doctor looked at them warmly.

"Of course you may stay. In fact, I'll have another bed brought in for the little one, so she can get some sleep tonight, if no one else."

"Thank you, Dr. Amazaki. I really appreciate that," Haruka replied, yawning. The doctor bid them a pleasant evening, and left. A few minutes later an extra bed was brought in. Michiru carried the sleeping Hotaru over to the bed, and set her down gently, pulling the hospital bed sheets over her. Michiru returned to her chair, reclaiming her rightful place at Haruka's side. "Michiru, why don't you get some sleep too? You and princess deserve it."

"I'm not going to sleep until you do. I've waited two weeks for this. There's no way I'm falling asleep right now," Michiru replied, straightening her shoulders to get ready for a night long vigil. "You need to sleep, Haruka." Slowly Haruka fell asleep, leaving Michiru to ponder about tonight. She was close to losing Haruka, then heaven smiled upon her, and delivered her lover right into her arms. It was almost eerie. But not eerie enough to divert Michiru away from thanking the gods for it.

Then she started to think about just what it was that had made Haruka so sick in the first place. It wasn't a battle with a daimon, they hadn't had one of those for years. Nor was it over-exertion, which her lover was admittedly likely to do. It was seemingly a mystery. But it didn't matter right now. Later, she could pay more attention to the problem. But right now, she had her lover safe and sound, resting contentedly next to her. Their hands were still intertwined.

When Dr. Amazaki came in a few hours later to say goodbye to the two young women, he came across a sight indeed. Sometime in the early hours of the morning, Haruka had awoken and pulled a grateful Michiru into the little bed with her. Even when spooning the position looked cramped. But they were both contentedly asleep, as was Hotaru in her own bed. For once Haruka was in a real sleep for the first time in weeks. And Michiru, who had sat dutifully by her side for the duration of her illness, also slept well for the first time in a while.

Please read, enjoy, and maybe even review? Thank you! )


End file.
